


Pretty Puppy

by vampirexchild



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frank Iero is a Sweetheart, M/M, Master/Pet, Obedience, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Gerard Way, but it's mild i swear, good boy frank is a specialty of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirexchild/pseuds/vampirexchild
Summary: Gerard had a tendency to get lost inside the darkness of his mind and he closes himself off from even the one he adores the most. Saddened and cold without his touch, Frank knows exactly what will make his Master feel better.





	Pretty Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This is indeed puppy Frank, but I will say now that it isn't extreme, it's mostly the play of a dom and a sub than it is a full time lifestyle. Enjoy this kinky mess I conjured up during a rather interesting moment in my mind.

The autumn breeze flourishing over the landscape of a finely furnished house carried the dead leaves falling from the red and yellow trees over to the road, brushing past lines of cars parked along the sidewalk. It was the season of wind sweeping away the warm remnants of yet another blistering summer chasing many inside, gravitating others to the ocean for a soothing dip or a tan to their winter pale skin, penetrating the earth to either be either loved or hated. Summer through the years gradually rose in temperature and the sun looked terrifyingly intimidating when it was blazing harsh rays onto the sidewalks and the busy streets of the city, reflecting off of windshields and leading walking legs to the shelter of a cool ice cream parlor promising the gift of something icy. Frank had never been one to believe in global warming and one theory he read online that the sun would be the reason for the end of the world, but he felt it in these days of the summer that recently passed, causing the air conditioner in his household to be set to the coolest temperature. The windows also remained shut at all times unless the setting sun was accompanied with a fresh evening breeze. Summer brought on wonderful memories, but he also dreaded the heat with every inch of his body. Autumn was instant relief and for the dropping temperatures, he was finally permitted to bring out his sweaters providing him immense comfort.

Without the heat to stand in the way of anything, Frank was also able to have more physical contact with the man he loved dearly, as long as he behaved correctly, as the condition went in terms of rewarding good behavior. He was never allowed to initiate anything unless he was given permission to or his Master decided to provide him with romantic attention he secretly craved while keeping a dominant character in a stance where he was always looming over Frank. By no means was affection a rare occurrence, but something about it felt like an ineffable gift in Frank's eyes when mostly, they were physical. Raw, passionate beings colliding together like two like halves of a soul; one dominant, one submissive, an inevitably perfect match brought together in a slow burn of tension. Frank adored the sex, his body belonged to the man he loved and served for, but soft caresses and gentle kisses worked their way deep into his heart that was always skipping beats whenever his Master pulled him close.

Frank was a good boy. He was a well-behaved, perfectly submissive partner trained to the fullest extent, which filled him to the brim with everlasting joy. He was the best submissive for Gerard, he knew it deep within his heart, but he'd never admit his silent vanity to his Master or praise himself during times of rewarding actions. It showed in the well-earned collar secure around his neck, the dark leather soft on the inner part to relieve Frank of constant friction, paired with a perfect red bow in the center and the metallic tag hanging from the metal loop settled underneath the silken bow. The tag the shape of a heart had three words engraved onto it to constantly remind him of the reason why he was given the privilege to wear the collar with pride; 'Master's Good Boy', cursive letters tangling together that greeted Frank in the mirror every morning. He gazed at it whenever he had a chance to, toying with the tag by running his fingertips along the smooth leather to feel the tiny grooves on his skin. However, when he misbehaved, he was punished with a different collar rougher than his special one, the simple tag spelling out, 'Filthy Whore'. He despised being collared by such a degrading object, until the hatred was knocked out of his mind during his punishment, and he groveled on his knees for forgiveness after learning he was at fault for having the collar clinging to his neck like a shameful vise he never wanted to feel again. It was one of the reasons why he was such a good submissive, puppy, anything for his Master, giving him everything he had to offer and more to keep him pleased.

The afternoon was colder than the average Autumn days. Though Gerard preferred to have Frank in only his underwear and his collar - at times, no underwear at all - when they were in the privacy of their home, he allowed him to wear a sweater when he noticed him trembling under the cool conditions he grew unused to during the summer. Frank was more than happy to thank his Master and slip it over his head, nearly purring under the sensation of the soft fabric rubbing against his skin and warming him. The passing hours had been pleasantly peaceful, but oddly enough, his Master didn't ensue any sexual activity between them during the day. Frank would never complain about it, his body and his mind were in the hands of his Master, but he found something unusual about his behavior today. He knew his Master like the back of his hand, down to every movement of his eyebrows to the expression floating about in his eyes.

Frank was also aware of the troubles his Master held within himself. The darkness touching his mind even when it was one of the most normal days, the lingering pressure of the imbalance in his brain at times preventing him from reaching full contentedness. Underneath Master, there was Gerard, a caffeine addicted man found nose deep in comic books and art whenever he wasn't being a Dom to Frank, the man who couldn't be bothered to style his mess of dark hair in the morning beside flattening it down with his hands and ridding of only the most severe knots. He was also a music enthusiast connecting to Frank's taste exceedingly well, leading to many similarities between them in terms of art and visuals. But he was also a man who was fed on by negativity and depression often oppressed in his mind until the bottled up emotions took a toll on him. He explained to Frank that he only did it to be the best Master for Frank, which Frank insisted he didn't need to do, but he only disregarded his concern and continued on with it. All at the price of his own happiness. How could Frank ever disregard it? He knew if he were to fall into a deep depression himself, Gerard wouldn't be able to merely stand by and let it be; he would seek to soothe the void and fill it with warmth again.

Frank watched from his spot in the living room at his Master watching the television. His eyes were focused on one section of the screen, his mind drifting far off into another place, his lips slightly parted and the occasional blink sending a shadow of the sweep of his long eyelashes over his face. Master was so beautiful, Frank could admire him for hours without saying a word. His pale skin was so soft and hot when it was pressed against his own, the flex of his wiry muscles under his arms mesmerizing whenever he wrapped them around Frank's smaller form. His dark hair was messy and layered, strands often falling into his face, and his artistic fingers built a habit of brushing them away without thinking. His eyelashes were so pretty and they framed mesmerizing eyes that changed from green to brown depending on how he felt. Frank could see they were chocolate brown today, meaning he was feeling dull inside, and the loss of rosiness in his cherub lips indicated today was a day where his less admirable emotions unfurled. Frank repressed a soft whimper from the far off look in his eyes, quietly aching for attention, but also feeling sadness for his Master's vulnerable state above all.

There must have been _something_ that would take him away from his negative thoughts. Frank knew he'd taken his medication in the morning as usual, blowing the idea out of the water, and he couldn't do much without asking his Master's permission first. The only thing Frank thought to offer was his own self, something that normally helped Gerard get through the interruption of his happiness. Frank was devoted to his Master, leaving him more than happy to provide himself for the man's comfort as long as he would be pleased. Frank glanced at the small distance between himself and Gerard, taking his bottom lip between his teeth.

Getting on his hands and knees, he hesitantly crawled over to where Gerard was sat on the couch in sweatpants and a simple shirt, his legs slightly parted as if he'd learned to keep them that way for Frank to easily slide between them. The carpet was soft on Frank's palms and knees as he made his way over to him, stopping directly in front of the man. He settled into a proper position on his knees, eliciting a small whimper, and nudging Gerard's knee with his nose to get his attention. Gerard's eyes fluttered, his gaze pulling away from the television and focusing on Frank sitting nearly between his legs, but not quite. Once his Master's eyes were on him, Frank laid his cheek against Gerard's thigh, nuzzling softly, his wide eyes peering up at Gerard with many questions stirring around in them. His lips formed a soft pout, but he didn't move to touch Gerard more than his cheek resting on his leg.

"Hi, pretty boy." Gerard murmured to him, his voice slightly coarse from the misuse of it in the past two hours. Automatically, his gentle fingers reached out to stroke through Frank's silky hair, fingernails scratching his scalp soothingly. Frank's lids fluttered, warmth expanding in his chest underneath the affectionate gesture and being called a pretty boy. He watched Gerard smile subtly at him, but it didn't reach his eyes. Frank mewled softly, nudging Gerard's hand, asking his Master if he could be allowed to speak with his eyes.

Understanding what he was asking of him, Gerard nodded, pushing a strand of dark hair away from Frank's forehead. "You're allowed to speak." He whispered.

Frank nodded, attempting not to get lost in the soothing touch of Gerard's fingers slowly tunneling through his hair. He parted his lips, blinking up at Gerard. "Thank you. Are you okay, Master?"

Gerard's hand paused for a moment, his lips parting, but his touch resumed, more tender as he stroked Frank's cheek in a movement bringing a blush underneath his skin. "What makes you think I'm not?"

Frank hesitated, shifting on his knees, his lips brushing Gerard's moving fingers until they reached out to trace the shape of them. "May I be honest with you?"

"You may."

Frank's lips moved meekly under Gerard's fingers. "You keep spacing out, Master, and you haven't initiated any physical activity between you and I today. Not that I'm complaining, you may do whatever you want whenever you please, but I know something is wrong when you keep your distance."

Gerard's entire expression softened under the realization. Frank was a bit tense, wondering if he'd said too much, but he was only greeted with both of Gerard's hands caressing him gently, his eyes caramel brown and rich with tenderness.

"You know me so well, pup." Gerard sighed, sagging slightly in his seat. "It's only a down day. I promise I'll return to giving you attention as soon as possible. I didn't mean to neglect you, you know I never do."

Frank's concerns were confirmed, but instead of assuring him, his worry was only increased. He hadn't only confronted Gerard because he wasn't receiving a normal dose of attention, he ached whenever Gerard sank to the bottom. Frank whimpered, a small keen of sadness in his throat, and he cuddled against Gerard's palm until both of his Master's hands cradled his face.

"What can I do to help you, Master? When you're sad, I am, too." Frank's big eyes blinked up at Gerard, a submissive warmth urging him to please his Master and make him smile once again. Even if it was a smirk of lust.

Gerard hummed softly after Frank spoke. He scratched underneath Frank's chin, making his pet instantly lift his face and yip softly at the touch, wriggling softly as if he had a tail behind him. He only wore his clip on ears, soft and matching the color of his hair as they flopped against the top of his head with a small curve at the roots.

"Don't be sad, baby."

"I can't help it. You're my world." Frank's haze of happiness faded around the edges.

Gerard's expression shifted into an adoring look of amazement. "You're such a good little puppy, Frankie. Always there for your Master, you never disappoint me. Are you Master's good boy?"

Frank's expression lit up with joy, his body rising to the occasion as he pawed softly at Gerard's legs with his hands. "Yes, Master, I'm a good boy!" A genuine smile lifted the corners of Gerard's lips at seeing Frank come to life under his praise. The sight of it was a burst of the rising sun among an overcast bringing gloom across the globe. He pet Frank's hair softly, caressing one of the floppy ears clipped into some of the dark strands.

"You just being my little angel makes me feel better." Gerard sighed softly. "But I don't want you feeling sad just because I am. It's something I'm afraid a submissive isn't capable of fully taking away."

Frank faltered slightly as he drank in Gerard's words, weighing the heaviness behind them with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. If he wasn't capable of healing Gerard of his sadness, then what was he to do? After contemplating and turning the situation around over and over in his mind, he decided that if he couldn't capture all of the darkness from Gerard's mind and store it away where it could never touch him again, then he would distract him from it to the best of his ability. His Master didn't deserve to feel something so terrible when he was the most amazing Master Frank could ever ask for, down to the sweet gestures and allowing Frank to sleep curled up beside him in bed at night. Most pets and slaves he knew were only allowed to sleep at the foot of the bed or on a cushion on the floor, not even a pillow sometimes! Frank might have done so because he was a spoiled pet, but he shivered at the thought of not sleeping in his Master's arms at night.

"Master," Frank meekly mewled, lifting himself into the perfect submissive position underneath Gerard's touch slowing down after he felt Frank shift, "please allow me to make you feel better. Whatever you need, I'll give it to you. Just say the word and I'll do it for you, my Master."

Frank heard Gerard's breath hitch under his offering to him, giving himself entirely to Gerard during his time in need. It was the task of a submissive to serve and care for their Master, to be devoted to them in body, mind, and soul. Frank didn't intend to stray from his purpose.

"What a good little puppy." Gerard hummed in appreciation. "You'd do anything for your Master, wouldn't you?" Frank nodded, not allowing a second to pass between Gerard's question and his answer.

"Yes, sir, anything for you. Always."

Gerard took a moment to chew his bottom lip, his eyes gazing into Frank's in a thoughtful manner, and his fingers trailed down to Frank's chin, sliding down in a ticklish trail to run along the collar secured around Frank's neck. Frank shivered under the press of the collar to his throat when Gerard ran his fingers over it so slowly, anticipation coming in the form of chills under his skin. He whined softly, but remained patient as Gerard made a decision, not uttering another word until then. At last, Gerard opened his legs, scooting back on the sofa and patting his right thigh with a slight smile sweeping over his lips.

"Come. On my lap."

Frank's tongue stuck out happily through his smile, glee filling him to the brim. He immediately obeyed, climbing onto his Master's lap and securing himself on top of his leg. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's waist, tugging him to turn the submissive around. Frank parted his legs and straddled Gerard's waist lightly, feeling his Master's arms secure around him to prevent him from falling backwards.

"Mm, I love you, my sweetheart." Gerard's lips pressed to Frank's cheek, dry yet warm, bringing a blush underneath Frank's skin as he giggled and hesitantly touched Gerard's chest. 

"I love you too, Master."

"Be truthful with me. Did you miss your Master today?" Gerard touched Frank's lips, a sudden darkness beginning to tint his irises when they parted automatically underneath his fingertips; he often times enjoyed it when Frank sucked his fingers.

"I did. So much." Frank nodded, his puppy ears flopping at the top of his head.

"My poor pup." Gerard's lips pulled down into a soft frown that struck Frank's heart like a lash, and he briefly wondered if he shouldn't have told his Master that he missed him, but Gerard quickly detected his regret and shut him down with a shake of his head.

"No, I asked you to tell me the truth. I can't be a good Master if I don't know what's going on in your head."

Frank's cheeks filled in with a blush, but he nodded nonetheless. Gerard gently rubbed his back, moving along to his hips and tracing the shape of them under his open palms.

"What did you miss about me today, Frank?" Gerard delved deeper into his questions, a silent darkness touching his irises as he watched a blush bloom across Frank face, like he knew exactly what he had been craving since the moment he woke to a cold bed and a far off scent of coffee in the kitchen. Frank swallowed thickly, deciding to start off with the very first thing he'd quietly longed for when he noticed Gerard's distant nature.

"I missed your lips, Master. Your kisses. You always give me a good morning kiss, sometimes we kiss for a very long time, and you hold me close . . ." He fiddled with his sleeves, but didn't dare to look away from Gerard's eyes digging deep into his mind to decipher what he truly wanted.

"Mmm, you're right. I didn't give you a kiss this morning." Gerard's breath swept across Frank's parted lips, his face suddenly much closer than before now that he slid his hands across Frank's bare thighs to tug him close and press their chests together. Frank whimpered, but initiated nothing like a good puppy, his skin singing with desire to be kissed by his Master.

Gerard laid his lips on top of Frank's gently. His lips, so soft and warm against Frank's were nothing short of perfection as they puckered slightly to gain a reaction out of his submissive. Frank parted his lips a bit instinctively, kissing his Master back with a soft hum of joy vibrating in his throat. His eyelids fluttered when Gerard pulled back an inch with a quiet sound of their lips disconnecting forming like music to Frank's ears, then their lips met again in a kiss firmer than the first. Their lips began to move in quiet tandem, falling open and molding together to create a slightly wet warmth whenever their lips parted and shut again together. Frank wasn't sure if he was allowed to touch Gerard, so his hands remained at his sides. Gerard didn't hold back on touching him, however, searching fingers and palms tracing the shape of his form before sliding into the silky tresses of Frank's hair and caressing his scalp. Frank whined quietly, his mouth opening wider to let the noise be known, and Gerard took it to his advantage. His tongue, slow and sensual, slid along Frank's bottom lip, teasing until Frank's own tongue bumped against his, and they slid together in a soft rhythm until Gerard dominated the kiss. Frank went weak against him as his Master thrust his tongue in and out of his mouth while their slick lips worked together, slowly fucking Frank's mouth until the submissive was tingling between his legs, a quiet mewl humming against Gerard's lips. Gerard's fingers tightened in his hair at the sound and he pulled away with shining red lips, his pupils wide in his irises with newfound lust building inside them. Frank flushed deeply at the familiar look of it, panting and feeling his lips were just as wet as Gerard's from the sudden cold embracing them when he pulled away.

"You have such a lovely way of kissing, pup, you always leave me wanting more." Gerard breathed, making Frank's cock jerk to life in his underwear. "What else did you miss about me?"

Frank couldn't hold back on his desires when none of them were as innocent as the kisses his lips tingled for. Other things ached as well, things he felt flustered to explain, but he had to if he wanted to please his Master.

"I missed your pretty hands." Frank keened, his tongue sweeping over his lips in a movement his Master followed with his eyes. "I love it when you touch me all over with them, Master. I wish you would touch me."

Gerard smirked, rubbing the sides of Frank's arms slowly. "I am touching you, sweetheart."

Frank grunted and Gerard's eyes sparkled in amusement at the sound.

"No, Master, not nice touches. I like it when . . . when you touch m-my cock, Master, you make me feel so good. And when your fingers are inside of me, getting me ready." The heat between his legs only amplified when he thought about his Master pumping him, telling him what a good boy he was, turning him over onto his stomach to roughly take him from behind and making him beg for permission to come. His cock hardened slowly in his underwear, making his breathing adopt a choppy pattern, and he could feel Gerard's dick doing the same as his own underneath him.

"Yeah? You like it when I jerk you off, when I bring you just close enough to coming before stopping and making you beg for it?" Gerard's darkly spoken words were accompanied by his hand slowly moving down Frank's thigh, hot and heavy, pausing when he reached the inside and driving him wild. "How about when I suck you off for being such a good puppy, when I let you come in my mouth and I kiss you so you can see how good you taste?"

Frank whimpered loudly, rocking his hips down, but immediately stopping when heavy hands locked around his hips to halt him and a dark warning glance was thrown his way.

"I'm sorry. Yes, Master, I love it so much."

"I know you do, my pet." Gerard smirked widely, leaning in to puff hot air against Frank's sensitive neck. He kissed a section of skin, his lips hot and slick, and Frank gasped at the sensation. "What else? Tell your Master what you really missed, what you still need."

Frank tilted his head back as Gerard began nibbling on his neck possessively, fighting to keep his body still as he reached full hardness when all he wanted to do was hump Gerard's leg until he came as hard as he knew he would if he did so.

"M-missed your cock, Master. I missed sucking it and letting you come on my face, or fucking me with it. I love your cock so much, Master, may I please suck it? I'll suck it so good for you, I promise."

Gerard bit down on the soft flesh below Frank's collar, a burst of pain shooting right towards Frank's groin and making him moan aloud, and Gerard sucked the spot soothingly just as he tightened his hold on Frank's hips and began to shove him away. Frank's eyes widened at first, until he quickly put the pieces together in his head and stored the panic away. He sank down onto his knees between Gerard's spread legs in a smooth movement, his knees stinging slightly from the carpet scraping against them, but he happily grinned up at Gerard, awaiting for further instruction.

"Go ahead and suck it, then, pup." Gerard hooked his finger into the collar of his shirt and pulled it down slightly to show the milky skin underneath, his figure lazily sprawled in front of Frank with wide open legs and slick lips, oh so attractive, it made Frank's mouth water. Frank immediately listened to his Master and reached for the waistband of his sweatpants, he pulled them down with the help of Gerard lifting his hips to slide them down his pale thighs. Frank could see he was hard in his simple gray boxers, a tiny spot of precome staining the fabric. Frank tried to contain how eager he was as he pulled his Master's length out of his boxers. He moaned softly at the feel of his pulsing velvet skin in his hand, the thickness of the veins and the curve of the crown of his cock as Frank grasped it to stroke Gerard some.

"May I kiss you, Master?" Frank touched the inside of Gerard's thigh with gentle fingers and wide eyes.

"You may." Gerard accepted with a slight moan touching his words as Frank slowly rubbed his dick.

"Thank you, Master." Frank flashed him a grateful smile, heading between Gerard's thighs to skim his lips against the soft and warm skin there. He kissed a soft trail up towards Gerard's cock in his hand, his tongue peeking out to taste the flesh. When his lips met the base of Gerard's cock, he poked his tongue out, licking a straight line all the way to his tip, and wriggling his tongue around the head in slow drags.

"Fuck." Gerard muttered, tilting his head back from the feeling Frank's tongue brought him. Frank squealed with joy inside his head, repressing a smile so he could relax his jaw and open his lips to take Gerard's cock into his mouth. Relaxing his throat muscles, Frank took in a breath through his nose, sliding his mouth over Gerard's cock until it was half way inside his mouth. He gave a hard suck, his tongue rubbing the underside.

"God, you're so good at sucking my dick, sweetheart. It really shows what a whore you are for me." Gerard breathed through a tumble of moans, sliding his hand into Frank's hair and grazing one of his clip on ears. Frank's cock gave a jerk in his underwear from being called a whore. He moaned around Gerard, making his Master gasp, and he began bobbing his head at a slow pace while tightening his cheeks. His lips stretched over the thick cock in his mouth, leaving him with the most lovely degrading feeling he got off on. He sucked Gerard faster, beginning to take him deeper to prove what a good cocksucker he could be for his Master and his Master alone. He swallowed around Gerard as he took him to the back of his throat, gagging only once, and he managed to relax himself further to give him the best pleasure even if his eyes filled with tears. He adored sucking his Master's cock, he loved the heavy scent of sex and the taste on his tongue, the ache in his jaw, the way it pulsed in his mouth if he used a technique the man enjoyed the most. He'd been trained to take it like a true submissive, or else he wouldn't be able to handle Gerard fucking his mouth freely and splattering come all over his face.

" _Mm_ , fuck, I love how you just take it for me." Gerard grunted, thrusting up into Frank's mouth and touching the back of his throat with a groan. "You're my perfect little cockslut, aren't you, puppy?" He tugged his hair, expecting an answer from him.

Frank pulled off of Gerard's cock with an obscene pop and spit dribbling from his swollen lips, gasping for air. "Yes, Master, I'm your cockslut." He agreed breathlessly, hard and aching, jerking off Gerard's spit soaked length when his mouth was no longer wrapped around it.

"Keep sucking, then I can come in your mouth. We both know how much of a slut you are for that."

"Yes, I am, you taste so good, Master." Frank eagerly bowed his head and took Gerard in effortlessly, sucking harder, bobbing his head quickly, which earned louder moans from his Master. The sounds doubled with the full feeling in his mouth left Frank aching terrible between his legs. He wished he could touch himself, but he wasn't allowed to pleasure himself in any way without permission, and he was currently following an order he was given. Frank moaned in desperation, his knees beginning to burn from the rug under him as he bobbed his head and it moved his body the slightest bit. Gerard began thrusting up into his mouth, gliding deeper and shallow again in Frank's mouth. Frank decided to relax entirely, glancing up at Gerard with teary eyes and letting him know with a soft pet to his thigh that he wanted his Master to fuck his mouth.

"Look at yourself being such a fucking whore, asking me to fuck your mouth." Gerard purred, letting go of Frank's hair and lifting his hips to slowly glide inside again. "I love that you're like this only for me. I'm the only one who gets to see you on your knees, the only one who can bend you over and make you beg for me to let you come when I fuck you as hard as I like."

Frank whimpered at the sound of the filthy onslaught of his Master's words arousing him into a state of pure need. He moaned at the slide of Gerard's cock guiding back into his mouth, slowly maneuvering out in a heavy drag to rub the slicked head along Frank's bottom lip. Frank fought the urge to stick his tongue out and lap at it, spit accumulating underneath his tongue the longer he kept his mouth open for his Master to enter it as he pleased. Gerard's face was flushed and his pink lips were slack, eyes swarming with lust while looking down at Frank. He smirked slowly, filling Frank's mouth again with an abrupt thrust. Frank swallowed down a gag, his cock aching and throbbing inside his underwear at the taste of precome dripping onto the back of his tongue. He panted through his nose, coughing as Gerard started gliding in and out of his slack mouth with an increasing speed. Gerard grunted, his eyes slipping shut, and his hair roughly tugged Frank's hair with curling fingers. Frank whimpered aloud, hollowing his cheeks to make his mouth tighter for his Master, and he worked his tongue over the underside of his heavy cock in a skilled swiping he knew he adored.

"Fuck! Oh, what a perfect whore." Gerard hissed, roughening his thrusts, panting heavily and working into Frank's mouth. Frank was overjoyed and the love he felt pouring out from his heavily beating heart while serving his Master was a happiness that he felt honored to say was reserved for only him. Seeing his Master slowly unwind beneath his obedient mouth was a reward high above all of the things anyone could have given to him in a lifetime. Gerard continued with his thrusts just gentle enough to prevent from harming Frank in a manner he'd be eternally guilty over, but the roughness of his strokes into Frank's mouth had the boy breathing in gasps through his nose, trying his hardest to hold still with his hands clasped behind his back instinctively. He was burning underneath his skin, flushed and achingly hard to the point where the pressure brought whimpers to the back of his throat that vibrated against Gerard's leaking cock. The sensation made his Master release ethereal noises unlike any of the uttered moans in the universe, the smoothness tainted by sinful gravel like an angel of seduction calling Frank forth. Excitement coursed through Frank's veins, more so as the glide of Gerard's hips became erratic. He braced himself for the best, eagerly whimpering as Gerard's groans increased in volume, and his eyes fluttered shut upon the feeling of Gerard swelling against his tongue with a rush of precome dancing across his tastebuds.

"Ah, fuck, Frankie, yeah." Gerard hissed, yanking at Frank's now tangled locks of hair and pulling him closer to fuck his mouth during the burst of his orgasm flowing across Frank's tongue. The familiar salty taste alongside the heat, the way it slid to the back of Frank's throat, he nearly could have orgasmed himself at the thickness of his Master's come sliding down his throat as he eagerly swallowed down the gushing bursts of a well deserved high filling his mouth. Frank suckled at Gerard's pulsing cock to extract every drop of his come, earning himself a velvety moan edging into a seductive purr as his Master weakened underneath his greedy mouth.

Frank gasped when his head was tugged backwards, Gerard's softening cock sliding out from between his swollen lips, and a dribble of come striped across his bottom lip and chin the moment he was pulled away.

"Come here." Gerard commanded with a gravely touch to his voice audibly less lustful now that he'd had his release, but it remained a form of liquid sex reminding Frank of his pulsing erection ebbing towards a painful pressure blossoming through his lower body. Frank scrambled off of his knees to climb into Gerard's lap once again upon a command and the movements of his Master's gesturing hands. The moment he made eye contact with the dominant figure tugging his clothes off of his body, he was spun underneath the spell of a rich fire burning in irises belonging to the man he adored with every drop of blood within him.

Frank heard a desperate keen fluttering between them, causing his Master's pupils to dilate as he was tugged closer by his hips, and he realized it was himself that made the noise when Gerard gently grabbed a hold of his chin and told him, "I love it when you make those noises for me."

Frank was overwhelmed by the soft and yearning lips plundering his own, a slick tongue sliding between them to graze against Frank's, fueling the deep flames of lust trapped inside of him. His body reacted to his desperation by rolling forward, rubbing his cock against his Master, whimpering deep in his throat from the electric friction buzzing under his flesh. It wasn't enough, it couldn't ever be enough until he had Gerard inside of him, his cock or his fingers or his smooth tongue, nothing could sedate him now that he'd felt the itching need to come burning in the pit of his stomach - and he needed it now.

"Suck them." Gerard demanded the moment his lips parted from Frank's and his pale fingers immediately pressed against Frank's glistening lips. Frank's stomach jolted with excitement, his lips parting instinctively, and he sucked Gerard's smooth fingers into his mouth with a harsh suction. Gerard's mouth went slack watching Frank eagerly taking his fingers in as he would his cock, his dark eyes roaming all over Frank's trembling figure after watching his lips rubbing over his skin wasn't nearly enough of a sight for his persona that demanded more and more of his submissive. Gerard slid his fingers out of Frank's mouth once his tongue had lathered the three of them in a considerate amount of saliva. Frank missed the feeling of them inside his mouth.

"You've been such a good boy for me, so good that I'm going to let you come." Gerard's voice soothed over Frank's burning lust. "I want you to make lots noises for me, don't hold anything back."

Frank nodded frantically, mewling as he leaned further into the circle of Gerard's arms as the fingers he'd lathered with his spit were guided towards his entrance. A slick probing sensation made Frank let out a shaky gasp, his lashes slowly fluttering from the growing pressure, until one finger slowly breached the tight muscle and slid inside of him. He grasped Gerard's arms, a moan tumbling out from his lips and his head falling forward onto Gerard's shoulder.

"No, look at me." Gerard rasped. His shoulder moved underneath Frank's forehead and the submissive automatically lifted his head to meet his Master's eyes. Tunnels of lust and adoration sucked Frank right in, the sensation of another finger dragging inside of him thrusting him further into the hypnotizing glisten in Gerard's eyes. He moaned weakly, lips rounding around the sound, and he pushed himself back onto his Master's fingers beginning to move now that he'd easily adjusted to the stretch. It was a tingle rising up his spine that he became accustomed to, a whisper of pain sharp inside him as a third fingers slid past his rim, but the rewarding touch of fingertips brushing his prostate eradicated the growing grimace forming on his lips. He moaned louder than intended, his back arching, and his hips sinking down onto Gerard's fingers to push them knuckle deep inside him.

"How does it feel?" Gerard asked Frank breathlessly, his tongue sliding over his parted lips.

"S-so good, Master, I can barely speak." Frank's breath shuddered uncontrollably at the sensation of the thick knot of Gerard's fingers increasing their pace, sliding deep inside him to rub against the achingly sensitive bundle of nerves that made noises cascade past his lips without skipping an erotic beat in an orchestra of carnal submission. His skin pulled tight and hot over his muscles and all he could do was cling to Gerard, gripping him like his life depended on it as intense waves of pleasure unfurled in his lower stomach in curls of pure heat growing more phenomenal by the minute. Gerard kept his pace for a long moment, occasionally slowing to rub his fingers over Frank's soft inner walls and to make him plea for him to continue much to his own satisfaction.

"My perfect slut, so pretty." Gerard whispered in amazement, and the sudden softness of his lips against Frank's neck had the submissive jolting, a shock of pleasure flooding through him as Gerard angled his fingers and rushed the movement of his hand faster and faster until the speed was placing endless pressure on Frank's prostate. Frank cried out, burning and sweating, moaning for his Master with endless pleas for him to go harder freely releasing themselves from the very core of himself.

"You love it like this, hard and fast, and that's what makes you such a whore." Gerard growled, his teeth grazing Frank's skin, and Frank could only moan mindlessly in response. "You're already making me want you all over again."

Frank gasped sharply, nearly choking in the air, and he shallowly rocked back against Gerard's hand with a fresh wave of lust overpowering his self control. "Master, please fuck me with your cock, please. I'll hold off as long as possible, I just w-want to - _ah_ \- feel you inside of me."

Gerard's head snapped up. No hesitation followed his next movements after he looked into Frank's eyes and found the pure need churning within them, trailing over his flushed lips and the blush blooming over his cheeks and his neck. Frank whined as Gerard abruptly pulled his fingers out of him, the emptiness leaving his hole to clench around the air. Gerard licked his palm, eyes dark and his breathing rough, and he reached below him to stroke his semi-hard cock into a full erection with a few hard tugs from his tight fist. As he positioned himself, Frank was braced for the heavy friction he would feel without the correct lubrication, but he would take the pain with matching swings of his hips, well aware of his fondness for a certain type of sting filling him alongside the mind-blowing sensations Gerard's cock granted him.

Gerard pressed the head of his cock against Frank's stretched hole, his hands flying towards Frank's hips to position him, and the submissive took the responsibility of sinking down into his Master's dick. He was being filled quickly, stretching and tingling all over from the girth opening him up where three fingers couldn't, and the throbbing sensation seated inside him made him release a long, raspy moan. His thighs shook from the fullness and the heat, a sob of relief tightening his stomach muscles, and he barely had the time to fully process how amazing his Master's cock felt before it was moving in and out of him.

"Shit, you always feel so fucking good." Gerard threw his head back with a low groan, revealing his pale throat making Frank's mouth water with the urge to place his lips and tongue atop of. Through being fucked, Frank saw swirls of color flying across the ceiling when he tossed his head back and said his Master's name, sweat dribbling down the sides of his neck and the trapped heat inside him only seemed to become hotter than a furnace brewing in the pit of his stomach. His hips continuously lifted and snapped back down in time with Gerard's rough movements, the gritty friction from the lack of real lube becoming a rich burning sensation Frank couldn't get enough of. He wanted more, and he received so much as he pleased, unraveling slowly under possessive hands running all along his body, lips claiming his own and robbing him of his moans where they laid muffled between their moving mouths. Frank was so close, he'd already been fucked by Gerard's fingers with intense stimulation to his prostate, his desire had been drawn out to the point of breaking the moment his Master filled him to the brim with his big cock. He could feel it vibrating in his bones, rising up through his thighs and his lower stomach, making his blood boil to a high point making frantic moans rip free from him. But he couldn't reach euphoria just yet, he forced himself to keep it down for just a moment longer.

Gerard started thrusting up into him mercilessly. He fucked Frank as he pleased and his smooth strokes inside him made him scream out with pleasure, his body rocking and grinding down onto his cock, pitiful whimpers streaming out from his lips as the sensations and the tiny pangs of pain from the roughness brought tears to his eyes. He felt alive, but his self restraint was being ripped to shreds by Gerard's dick burying deep inside him and pounding hard into him, the sound of their skin colliding time and time again barely rising over his loud moans and cries.

"Master, I'm so close, may I come? Please let me come for you, I'm begging you." Frank sobbed, moving his hips faster with no particular rhythm, his back arching as Gerard pounded into him without missing a single hit on his sensitive prostate beginning to ache from the constant jolts of pleasure.

Gerard licked his parted lips, panting deeply, and his fingers dug into Frank's hips with a bruising pain. "Yes. Come for me, say my name when you do it. _Now_."

Frank's body had been broken and rebuilt by the hands of Gerard, shaped into the epitome of submission, and each of his bones and every cell of his blood were created to obey every command Gerard laid across him. Orgasms, falling apart while being fucked to the point where words seemed nearly impossible to form, were one thing only his Master could control, see, and bring to him. The moment the orders registered in Frank's brain, his body arched in Gerard's lap. His muscles clenched and his heart pounded, the pressure lifting higher inside him until it shattered in thousands of rays of heated sunshine. He broke apart with a loud cry of Gerard's name ripping free from his throat, grating against his vocal chords, and bright lights flashed behind his tightly shut eyelids and his mouth went slack, sweat matting his hair against his neck and the sides of his face. He felt his Master touching him, worshiping him, leading their bodies to press together tightly with the sticking mess of Frank's come smearing across his stomach.

"Master!" Frank shrilly yipped, his body vibrating all over as if an orgasm had created an electric current inside of him, charged into a heated ball of overstimulating pleasure as he was roughly fucked through and after his orgasm. He melted against Gerard, moaning into his Master's ear through the painful zaps of pleasure so luxurious as they spread through his insides, and he didn't stop rocking his hips back onto his Master's cock until Gerard was groaning, biting at the tender skin below Frank's collar, and coming deep inside of the submissive in sprays of hot come.

"Fuck! Shit, so fucking good," Gerard panted out, the hot puffs of his breath pressing against Frank's perspiring skin. "I love you, my pet."

Frank only uttered a weak whimper, shivering all over, and clinging to his Master through the aftershocks of his all-consuming orgasm. Gerard pressed kisses to his neck, riding out his intense high, and the feeling of his come filling Frank up was a quiet pleasure Frank softly moaned upon, especially as it began to drip from his stretched entrance the moment Gerard eased himself out with care.

"Please hold me, Master." Frank drew back to look into his Master's eyes darkened with a film of lust blurring the brilliant hazel green. Frank's body trembled and ached for a sweet embrace, the soft touch of tender lips against the throbbing bite mark at his neck, saving a special kiss for his parted lips still berry red from taking Gerard into his mouth. His throat was raw, both from being fucked and making as many noises possible, and the tiredness he'd expected slowly dawned upon him like a hovering cloud of sleep.

"You did so good for your Master, Frankie, I'm so proud of you." Gerard secured his arms around Frank and planted a gentle kiss to his sweaty forehead, not minding the salt sting settled onto his lips. Frank's heart soared as if the opening of sunrise lived on inside his chest, a swirl of pride sweeping away some of the fatigue, and he made a soft noise as he nuzzled Gerard's neck, sweeping his tongue over a patch of his ivory skin to express his gratefulness.

"You always make me feel better, like nothing else matters when it's just you and me." Gerard whispered into Frank's ear with a sudden change of heart present in his voice. Frank could feel the sensitivity grazing Gerard's meaningful words, his heart filling with adoration as he draped himself across his Master's lap more comfortably to shower his smooth neck with gentle kisses and sweeps of his tongue.

"I only want to make you feel as happy as possible, you always make me happy." Frank cooed softly, nudging his nose underneath Gerard's jaw to gain his attention.

Gerard peered down into his eyes through his long eyelashes, beauty exuding from him in a stunning fashion stealing the rest of the words settling at the tip of Frank's tongue. He could only whine, nuzzle his cheek against Gerard's, and gently paw at his hands until Gerard clasped Frank's right hand into his own and raised it to his lips for a lingering kiss.

"You know that above all else, that's what I try to give you every day, right?" Gerard asked him softly, unfurling Frank's fingers to lean his cheek into his palm. "Happiness. It takes everything else away to hear you say that I've given that to you."

"Gee," Frank broke through his submissive front to burrow his way into their moment with another form of intimacy. "You don't even need to try. When we met, the first thing you did was make me laugh, and I was having a real shitty day." 

Gerard chuckled at the memory. It was the worst period of Frank's life, he'd been fired from his job at Guitar Center after he'd been given his final strike for arriving late for his shift, which was unfair due to the insane amount of traffic he always tangled himself up in no matter how many minutes he left in advance. His boyfriend had dumped him prior to getting fired after he discovered the strangeness of Frank's preferences in bed, which almost made him swear off dating completely since he learned to flinch each time he shared his interests with someone he became romantically involved with. He'd read online that he should never feel ashamed for wanting to serve and devote his life to someone he loved sexually and domestically, so the moment he began to feel that way, he thought it was best to stray from the dating scene for a moment. 

It wasn't until he'd entered a comic store on the brink of closing to at least obtain one more issue of Doom Patrol before he went completely broke and wouldn't be able to afford another copy until he found another job. There was only one person inside and the lights had dimmed since they'd focused on preparing for shutting down for the evening. Frank's entry was announced by the bell strung above the door tinkling. The person inside had told him with great annoyance that they were closed, but the moment he turned around and drank in Frank's face, he'd immediately went to straighten up, to step towards him, but he slipped over a spot on the freshly mopped flooring and fell on his ass on the ground. Despite his immediate concern, the sight was comical, something Frank was in dire need of witnessing even if his morals begged to differ, and he burst out in a fit of laughter for the first time in days. 

Of course, he'd helped the man up and asked if he was alright, and thankfully, no damage had been done. He only looked uncomfortable for a moment, flustered, which almost faded in an instant the second his warm hazel eyes looked into Frank's, and Frank took notice of how truly attractive the employee was from his pretty eyes to his messy array of inky black hair contrasting with porcelain skin. 

"How did you manage to slip?" Frank, who struggled to find his words through his frayed nerves and pounding heart, had managed to ask. 

"I - I was stunned. I don't mean to come off as strange, but you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen." Gerard had breathed, biting his lip, and the burst of color under Frank's face gave away his meekness, especially as he bowed his head with clasped his hands to utter a soft word of thanks after being flattered so deeply by a handsome stranger. 

Frank held the moment close to his heart and never failed to recall it with crystal clear memory whenever he had a moment of doubt; he never doubted Gerard's love, but for a long time, he found it difficult to believe someone as wonderful as Gerard wanted him, craved him, in all the ways that Frank needed him, as well. It was a challenge to find a gentle lover who could satisfy all of his masochistic needs followed by his urge to serve and please. Gerard had been created for him to find, he firmly believed after years of perfection and rare arguments. 

"You're still the most beautiful man in the world in my eyes." Gerard brought Frank back to the present as he held him against his chest, drawing him in. Frank nestled into the circle of his nurturing embrace and leaned his head on his chest for comfort, a soft noise emitting from him at the warmth he found there accompanied by a strong heartbeat under his ear. 

"You're beautiful, too." Frank whispered. "You're perfect. Don't ever think otherwise because anything you put yourself down with isn't true, Gerard. I'll always be here to remind you. I promise."

"Thank you, Frankie." Gerard rasped, beaming softly at his submissive, and raising his hand to scratch behind Frank's ear. Frank giggled with delight, leaning into his touch. He yelped as Gerard playfully shoved him onto his back on the couch, his fingers fluttering over his tummy to tickle him, and as the night progressed around then in sweet shades of dark blue, the rain cloud of bitter disaster looming over Gerard Way dissipated for the remainder of the evening.


End file.
